


Two Slow Dancers

by Trasonic9



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Songfic, mitski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trasonic9/pseuds/Trasonic9
Summary: Misaki comes home from college over break and gets caught in a rainstorm.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Kudos: 24





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to two slow dancers by mitski while reading this!

Misaki dashes out of the train station, a newspaper over her head as violent rain pours down, the newspaper doing little to shield her. A sickening urgency races through her heart, flooding her limbs as-

_ Does it smell like a school gymnasium in here? _

Tears mixing with sweat, mixing with rain as Misaki runs harder than she’s ever run in her life.

_ It’s funny how they’re all the same _

Her lungs scream for air, a stitch in her side growing with every ragged breath.

_ It’s funny how you always remember _

_ And we’ve both done it a hundred times before _

Her heart screams for Kanon.

_ It’s funny how I still forgot  _

Misaki rounds the corner, her house in sight.

_ It would be a hundred times easier  _

Misaki’s stomach locks.

_ If we were young again  _

_ But as it is _

_ And it is _

Desperate to contain the emotion that she’s kept locked away in the year since she’d last seen Kanon.

_ We’re just two slow dancers, last ones out _

The doorbell rings out, a piercing shriek. Misaki feels her composure break as she catches a flash of light blue from the window.

_ We’re two slow dancers, last ones out _

The door opens. A flash of blue. Worried, soft eyes. Kanon Matsubara. Misaki weeps as Kanon reaches for her, Kanon’s rough hand grazing Misaki’s soft cheek. Her eyes soften as the tears in Misaki’s eyes blur her visage. 

_ And the ground has been slowly pulling us back down _

“Why did you come back?”

_ You see it on both our skin _

Misaki can’t speak.

_ We get a few years and then it wants us back. _

“You still remember why I broke up with you, right?”

_ It would be a hundred times easier  _

Misaki nods.

_ If we were young again _

“You were…”  __ Misaki chokes.

_ But as it is _

“I didn’t get in.” Kanon looks to the floor.

_ And it is _

“Please.” Misaki reaches a hand out. 

_ To think that we could stay the same _

Kanon takes it.

_ To think that we could stay the same _

One pulls herself close to the other,

_ To think that we could stay the same _

Chest to chest, 

_ But we’re two slow dancers, last ones out _

Foreheads pressing together.

_ We’re two slow dancers, last ones out _

Lips softly press against each other for the first time in years as the two girls embrace, tears mixing with sweat, mixing with rain.

_ Two slow dancers  _

Hand in hand, 

_ Last ones out  _

They slow dance in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I was peer pressured into posting this.


End file.
